Double Trouble
by Waysp123
Summary: Name: Jaycee Potter Year: 1 House: Slytherin Gender: Female Siblings: Harry Potter My name is Jaycee but people call me Jay. My parents are dead. Ever since they died Harry and I went to live with our Aunt and Uncle. I call them mum and dad 'cause that's who I've lived with since I was one. Eleven years have come and gone and now you're
1. Chapter 1: A Birthday surprise

Chapter 1: A Birthday Suprise

"HARRY GET IN HERE AND COOK BREAKFAST!" Dad yelled. Mum got up from the table and banged on the little cupboard under the stairs. Today was July 31st. Harry and I's birthday. I got about 20 presents and Harry got one, from me.  
"Happy Birthday Jay." Said Harry sleepily.

"You too Harry" I replied back.  
"Happy Birthday Jay!" Mum and Dad said. Not one word was said to Harry. I guess you can see how shitty his eleven years here have been. We all went to the living room so I could open everything. Harry quietly opened my little box. I got him new glasses. His other ones kept getting broke. I went for the big present first. I got the new Nimbus 2000, Every-Flavour-Beans, all my school supplies, and enough galleons to buy me an owl and a wand. We then went back to the table and wait for breakfast. I got up to go get milk.  
"Thanks." Whispered Harry.  
I nodded and grabbed my milk and walked back to the table.  
"Breakfast is served." said Harry.  
"About time." Snapped Mum. "We waited 30 minutes!"  
"Sorry." He sat quietly and ate. He finished his food and went to get the mail.  
"Here you go Jay." He said as he handed my letter to me. I looked at the seal. So official. I opened it and went to Mum.  
"Mum, what this?" I asked.  
"Vernon, we have to tell the boy now." She turned to me "Go get your brother and meet us in the living room." I glanced at the letter once more and read 'Witchcraft and Wizardry" then called Harry. We went to the living room and sat down.  
"Petunia, you tell him." Dad said.  
"Ok. Well, before your parents died, they were both very famous wizards."  
I knew all about this but, I was told not to tell Harry. The only magic thing I did was riding my broom around. So I sat and listened to the same speech I got when I was 9.  
" I was a witch but, not as famous. They had a legacy at that school the letter talks about, Hogwarts. They teach you how to use you gift.-"  
"In other words, You're a wizard Harry." interrupted Dad.  
Harry just sat there awestruck:  
"Well, lets not dilly dally. We're off to Diagon ally." Mum said. We went and got out supplies that mum insisted we needed. She was nice to Harry for the first time, he got nimbus 2000's which is the best model so far. We went home and the next two days flew past.


	2. Chapter 2: Friends and Crushes

A couple of days passed and we were off to the train. I was used to this now. Once I was on the train, a guy came up to Harry and I.

"I hear the Potters are on the train. I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He held out it hand. I put my hand out and we shook. In my mind I thought 'He's cute and I'm probably making a complete fool out of myself.' But I replied anyway trying to keep the hesitation out of my voice

"I'm Potter, Jaycee Potter" I said trying to mimic him "people call me Jay though."

"Nice to meet you" Draco answer.

My brother was silent sitting with a brunette and a ginger. The train took off and Draco sat down next to me. He looked at the ginger and opened his mouth to talk.

"My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford...You'll soon find out some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He held out his hand once more but this time it wasn't shaken.

"No thanks." said Harry. He continues talking to the Weasley and the brunette.

I got up to leave. I could sense tension and I wasn't about to get caught in the middle. I walk over to the next compartment. Surprisingly, Draco did the same. He an I talked for half the ride. We talked about our brooms and mudbloods and the houses. Then there was an awkward silence. I have the tendency to blurt out what's on my mind and that usually doesn't end in my favour.

"I think you're cute and nice but this probably isn't the best time to tell you and I don't want to ruin what little friendship we have " I said really fast.

With that my cheeks were red and I walked out. And sat by myself. A few minutes later Draco walked in.

"You really mean it?"

"I mean, it's really awkward considering we just met and all but, yea."

"Ok, well, we've got to change into our robes so I'll tell you my answer then." He grabbed his robes and walked out.

"Ok." I said faintly. Went to the bathroom and changed. I went back to the compartment and sat down across from him. We sat like that until we arrived at the school. He never gave me his answer.

'He just doesn't know how to answer it, that's all.' I kept reminding myself.


	3. Chapter 3: An End to the Perfect Day

Chapter 3: The End to a Perfect Day

I walked into the great hall and glanced over at Draco. He was arguing with Harry. I walked over to Draco and stood by him.

"You just made an enemy Potter." he said. The brunette opened her mouth and then quickly closed it. "What's wrong mudblood? Cat got your tongue?"

"Cut it out Malfoy." Harry intervened. "Leave Hermione out of this." Ron snickered. Malfoy turned to Ron.

"Think my name's funny do you?"

"We're ready for you." Said one of the Professors. We walked in. I heard Hermione blurt out something about the candles.

"Another Teacher's pet" I whispered to Draco.

"Tell me about it." He replied back.

Professor McGonagall kept calling names.

"Hermione Granger" McGonagall put the hat on Hermione's head.

"Gryffindor"

More names passed.

"Neville Longbottom" McGonagall called out

"Gryffindor" the hat called out once more.

"Draco Malfoy" Draco turned to me.

"That's my cue." He walked up. The hat barely touched his head.

"Slytherin"

Malfoy smirked and walked over to the cheering table with my eyes following him.

"Pantsy Parkinson"

"Slytherin." She sat down on the left of Draco and started flirting with him. If McGonagall hadn't called Harry's name I would have beat the shit out of her.

"Harry Potter" The room went silent. Dumbledore learned in to hear.

"Not Slytherin, aye. Better be Gryffindor!" The whole table erupted in cheer.

"Jaycee Potter." McGonagall called. Everyone formed a path in front of me and looked back. The Great Hall once again dead silence. I walked up and sat down. McGonagall placed the old hat on my head.

"Cunning, smart, brave as far as I can see. Your brother in Gryffindor. Maybe that would be a good spot."

I said no in my head.

"If not Gryffindor then Slytherin!"

I got down of the stool and walked over to the cheering table, looking for a spot. Malfoy was smirking at me as I walked over there.

"Yes." He said

"What?" I said smiling.

"I think I like you too." He said with a smirk.

Of course the table had to be quiet right went he said that. I looked around at the many people staring at us.

"So it's official?"

"I think so." He leaned over and kissed me on the lips. I kissed back.

"It's official." Said Draco. From that moment on everyone knew that Draco was mine and I was his.


	4. Chapter 4: Dares and Trouble

Chapter 4: Dares and Trouble

It's not hard for word to spread when 10 people are dead quiet and the rest are focused on you. Draco and I were walking up to the dormitory.

"Damn Parkinson."

"I know, she came over and started to flirt with me right after you went up."

"Alrighty, the password is firebreath" Said Jake, he's a prefect.

We walked inside and Pansy rushed over to Draco.

"Draco its been so long since we talked."

"If this is your lame attempt at flirting, I suggest you try again or better yet just stop." Draco turned to me.

"Parkinson is just. Blah. I promise I won't cheat on you with her." I guess he could see the jealousy in my eyes.

I went to my dorm and picked out a bed. I sat there while every girl crowded around and asked about Draco. That is every girl if you don't count Pansy. Soon the Draco questions stopped and we played Truth or Dare. I think it's a fun muggle game. After about five-minute of me explaining we played and introduced ourselves as we went along. Even Pansy joined in.

"Ok, well to start the game off I guess, I'm Jaycee but people call me Jay for short. So now," I said as I gestured to the girl beside me. What's your name and Truth or Dare."

"Hi guys, my name's is Kelly, I'm a pure-blood just like everyone else in this house and...Dare."

"I dare you to run up to eat this." I handed her a yellow every flavour jelly bean. Either earwax or butterscotch. She popped it in her mouth and gagged.

"Earwax." she made a sour face. "Ok Jessie, truth or dare.

"I'm Jesse as Kelly said and truth."

"Is it true you like Jake?" Said Kelly with a devilish grin. Jessie blushed.

"Yes" she said quietly. "Ok my turn, Parkinson."

Pansy's head glanced at Jessie's direction.

"Save your breath Jessie, Dare"

"I dare you to go into the common room and scream, Voldemort at the top of your lungs."

"Ok." Pansy went out to the Common room and screamed.

"VOLDEMOOOORT"

Professor Snape walked in a minute after and yelled at us.

"I will not stand for this type of disturbance, who was screaming?"

"Pansy" I said. By this time the guys were out of their dormitories too. I look at Draco and smirked.

"Just be quiet from now on and Parkinson, just see that you aren't the center of attention." With that he left.


	5. Chapter 5: Potions and Humiliation

Chapter 5: Potions

"Jay, wakey wakey" said Draco. I had crashed on the couch and Draco sat there waiting.

"JAY" he yelled in my ear.

"What" I said groggily.

"You're late for breakfast"

"Fine." I got up and walked up the stairs to the dorms. I slipped on my robes and went back to the common area.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready." We walked down and entered the great hall.

"Hey Jessie" I said as I walked by her. I looked at Jake and back at her.

"Oh, no, not yet maybe for the Yule ball. I'm not sure yet."

"Oh, whatever."

I sat down next to Draco and started eating. Owls came and dropped packages. Draco and I looked over at the Gryffindor's table while they were awestruck over some kid's Remembrall.

"Jay, you've got mail."

"Oh, thanks. I guess I should write them later."

"Yeah, later. Now read it!"

The letter read,

Dear Jay,

We miss you at home. We have so many questions but we'll let you write them to us instead of taking a whole piece of parchment. We hope you're having a blast. It's been quiet with you gone. Can't wait for Christmas break!

Love,

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia.

Draco and I just sat and ate for the rest of the time being. If there was an award for most awkward moment we would win for sure.

We left the Great Hall and walked to potions. Professor Snape welcomed us. I looked around for Harry since, we were suppose to have classes together. Snape closed the door and walked away. Harry and Rob burst through the door moments later.

"Potter, you're late. Take your seat" said Snape.

"Yes, sir."

"Potter"

"Which one?" I asked.

"Harry."

"I don't know sir."

"Were Potter would you look if I asked you find me a bezoar?"

"I don't know sir."

The whole Slytherin side erupted in laughter.

"And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"I don't know sir."

"I see fame isn't everything. At least your sister is level-headed and doesn't go strutting around."

"Well everyone, take notes." Snape snapped.

"Now today class we will make the boil-cure potion. Follow the instructions and you should be fine."

Draco and I finished early so I started on my letter to my Mum and Dad.

Dear Mum and Dad,

I'm having a great time at Hogwarts. I was put in Slytherin. I met a guy named Draco, Draco Malfoy to be exact. I was also hoping that you could meet him for break.

I showed to Draco.

"Like it?"

"Yea. You really want me to come over to your house for winter break?"

"Or we can stay here and annoy the shit out of Harry."

"Class dismissed" said Snape.

I walked out with Draco. We walked past Harry talking to Hermione.

"Oh great, another class with Gryffindor. Harry, what is a broom made of?"

"I don't know sir." Mimicked Draco is a high voice.

"Write it down!"

Everyone from Slytherin laughed.

Hermione's face turned red as she got angry.

"Malfoy! If you've got half the brains that Jay has you'd shut up."

"What's wrong, Potter? Can't speak? Got the Mudblood fighting your battles for you aye?"

Draco and I walked of laughing followed by the rest of the Slytherin first years.


	6. Chapter 6: The Quidditch team

Chapter 6: Quidditch  
Gryffindor and Slytherin walked outside as one big group.  
"Stand on the left side of your broom and say up." said Madam Hooch.  
"Madam,"  
"Yes, Jay?"  
"I'm left handed."  
"Then stand on the right side of your broom and say up."  
"Up." The broom shot up into my hand. I looked around. Not many people have gotten the broom in their hand.  
"Say it firm" commanded Madam Hooch.  
"Look at the Mudblood over there." Draco smirked.  
"Everyone who hasn't picked up their broom bend down and manually pick it up."  
"Granger" I called. "There aren't enough books in the world to help you with this."  
"Shut up Jay!"  
"Come over here and make me"  
"That's enough ladies. Now mount you brooms and kick off the ground a few feet then come back down." said Madam Hooch.  
"Neville get back down!"  
Neville broom zoomed out of control. His remembrall fell out of his robes as they caught on a metal spear. Then his robe ripped and he fell a good three stories. I think he fell on his arm and broke it. He sure was blubbering like a baby.  
"If anyone touches their broom or a see a broom in the air they can get packing faster than they can say quiddich." said Madam Hooch.  
"Draco look what the dumb ass dropped."  
Draco walked over and picked up the remembrall.  
"Maybe if the oaf remembered to give this a squeeze he'd remember to land on his fat ass. I think I'll leave it somewhere for him to find it."  
"How about on the roof?"  
"Perfect place."  
"Malfoy, give me the remembrall." Said Harry.  
"Better yet why don't you come up here."  
"Draco, pass!" I yelled.  
I dived past Harry still trying to get up and caught it. I threw it up on the roof. It went right through the two spears just as McGonagall ran out just as Malfoy and I landed.  
"Potter, Malfoy follow me."  
"Serves you right." Hermione laughed.  
"Shut up Mudblood." I snapped.  
We walked into the castle and into Professor Flitwick's class.  
"We here." McGonagall said.  
"Professor Quarrel, can I speak to Marcus?"  
"Er, yes Professor Marcus, go."  
Marcus got and walked out of the class.  
"What's this about Professor?"  
"I've found you Quiddich players. I may not be head of Slytherin but, I heard that you needed players. I caught Draco here throwing a perfect pass and Jay here well lets just say, I've found you a Seeker."  
Marcus turned to us.  
"Meet me on field after class."  
Marcus turned and walked back into Quarrel's class. McGonagall turned and left.  
"Draco, I know how to finish that letter."  
By lunch, the news had spread that two first years made the Quiddich team.  
I finished my letter.  
Dear Mum and Dad,  
I'm having a great time at Hogwarts. I was put in Slytherin. I met a guy named Draco, Draco Malfoy to be exact. I was also hoping that you could meet him for break. I also made the Quidditch team this afternoon. Could you send my Nimbus 2000 to school today? I have Quidditch practice tomorrow.  
Love,  
Jay


	7. Chapter 7: Fights and Friends

Chapter 7: Fights and Friends  
I walked down to Defence against Dark arts with Draco and the rest of the Syltherins.  
"H-h-hello-o c-c-lass. I'm P-p-p-professor Qu-qu-irrel." I mimicked.  
Everyone laughed. We got to the class room and gave Quirrell a paper.  
"Y-y-your p-p-p-paper S-s-s-sir." I said mocking him. "H-h-h-have a-a-a g-g-g-great d-d-d-day."  
"Shut up, Jay."  
"Is Potter getting a voice finally."  
Harry sat back down and Hermione got up and pulled out her wand.  
"Is someone going to hex me?" I said sarcastically.  
"No. I just-"  
"Now you're getting to be just as bad as Quirrell."  
Ron walked up behind Hermione and started in. Draco stepped behind me.  
"If you're here to start a fight Weasely, I won't even try." said Draco.  
Ron tried to punch me in the face but, Draco ducked and he punched me in the jaw and lip. I heard a crack and then I blacked out.  
*Draco's Pov*  
I stared at Ron.  
"What the hell did you do to her!"  
Snape walked by the door and stopped.  
"Who is responsible for this?"  
Ron spoke up.  
"Well you see she walked into something and fell."  
"What bullshit Weasely. We all saw you knock out Jay." I yelled.  
"This is not tolorated at Hogwarts. 100 points from Gryffindor and detention for you Weasley." Snape lectured.  
"Mr. Malfoy, take her too the the hospital wing."  
I picked up Jay and then stared at the spot where a picked her up from. and stared at the pool of blood. I turned to Weasely.  
"This is your fault you filthy half-blood. I'll get you for this."  
I walked out with Jay bridal style. Off to Madam Pomfrey. I walked and walked until I got to the west wing. I walked in and set her down on the bed and got the nurse.  
"Madam Pomfrey, I set down a patient on the bed. She has a broken Jaw and a busted lip. She's also out cold."  
"Thank you Mr. Malfoy."  
I turned and walked out. Back to Quirell's class. This day couldn't got faster.  
The Bell rung and I was expecting to see Jay walk in but no luck. There were two seats left. One next to me and one in the way back of the room sitting next to another slytherin guy. Weasely walked in and took a look at both seat. Then walked to the back at took a seat. I stared at the cat sitting on the front desk. The cat stared right back. It jumped off the table and transformed into McGonagall.  
"Mr. Weasley, please sit next to Mr. Malfoy."  
Weasely looked at me and I looked at him.  
"Do I have too?"  
She nodded her head.  
"Yes Mr. Weasley, you do."  
He looked at me a trudged over to the empty seat on my left. The door opened and there stood Jay.  
She look for a seat and then looked at me. She walked back and sat next to the guy as McGonagall kept on talking.  
*Jay's POV*  
I took a seat.  
"Er, Hi, I'm Jay." I held out my hand.  
"Brendon. Wow, finally meeting the famous Jaycee Potter. Do you know how many guys would kill to be Draco?"  
I giggled.  
"No, how many."  
"Almost every guy in the first year."  
"Is that including you?" I smirked.  
"Maybe." He blushed.  
"Does Draco know all this?"  
"I bet so."  
"He's pretty protective of you. This is like the one part of the day he's away from you"  
"Wait so it that why there were 10,000 gifts by my bed?"  
"Pretty much."  
"Jeez, wow."  
For the rest of the class I sat and listened. I'm pretty sure Brendon sat and stared at me the whole time.  
"Class dismissed. Your roll of parchment should be two feet long."  
Everyone stormed out and I caught up with Draco and headed to study hall.


	8. Chapter 8: Jealousy and Mistakes

Chapter 8: Jealously and Mistakes  
I sat down on the bench next to Draco and sent of my letter to mum and dad.  
"So what happened when I was gone." I ask Draco.  
"No much, Weasley got detention with Snape and 100 points from Gryffindor." He said without looking up from his parchment.  
"Ok, what did I do?"  
"Nothing, just mad." Draco got up and sat next to Pantsy. She smiled and giggled. So I got up and sat next to Brendon.  
"Hey again."  
"Hi, can you help me on the essay McGonagall wants?"  
Draco looked up and watched Brendon and I talk.  
"Sorry, I'm as clueless as you are about it."  
"Oh, hey," he nudged me. "I think Draco's jealous."  
I looked up and saw Draco glance back down.  
"Yeah, he's really pissed off about Transfigurations."  
"Anyways, hows you jaw?"  
"Fine, Madam Pomfrey is a miracle worker."  
He lifted my chin up with his hand pretending to be a doctor.  
"Ah, yes, I see the pro-"  
Draco pushed Brendon off the bench. The room went quiet.  
"What's wrong with you?" Draco yelled at me.  
"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you! Going off to flirt with Brendon."  
"Well how the hell do you think I felt when you went off with Pantsy!"  
Everyone was staring at us. I started to walk away. Draco pulled me back and slapped me. I felt the tears coming and I ran out of the Great Hall crying.  
*Draco's POV*  
What the bloody hell was I thinking? I'm an Idiot! Potter, Weasley, and Granger came up yelling at me. I pulled out my wand.  
"Don't make me do this I will." I threaten.  
They backed off and I ran out of the Great Hall and after Jay.  
"Jay!" I called.  
No answer. I ran up to the common room.  
"Fire breath" I said  
The portrait swung open. I went through the opening and there was Jay curled up in a ball crying.  
"Jay?" I asked softly.  
There was no answer. I slowly walked over to the couch and sat down.  
"Leave. Me. Alone." She said.  
"Jay, I'm sorry."  
"Go away Draco. I'm not in the mood."  
"I'm sorry I slapped you."  
"I'm not mad about that."  
"Well then why are you crying?"  
"Because you don't trust me! You got jealous when I was talking to Brendon."  
"I only because most of the first year guys want have a major crush on you. "

"You think I was flirting with him?"  
"What? No wa-"  
"Really Draco."  
"Ok maybe a little."  
"Draco, if this is the first day an you've lost it once. Let's take a break. But no one can know. Ok?  
A first year who goes by the name Kyle popped out from behind the couch.  
"So you guys our breaking up? Yes!"  
"No, we're just taking a break." Draco said.  
I could tell he was trying not to lose it.  
"So you're breaking up." He asked again with a big smile.  
I opened my mouth to speak but the 1st year got to it first.  
"JAY IS SINGLE!" The guy yelled down the hall full of Slytherin.  
I smacked my forehead and hugged Draco. I looked at him.  
"Now what are we going to do?"  
"The Struggle in begins."  
I walked out of the common room and into the Great Hall. I find word spreads fast in this place. I sat down and got swarmed by a bunch of guys. I looked at Draco and smiled. He smiled back and I knew it was just fine.


	9. Chapter 9: Quidditch

I don't usually put author notes in my stories but I guess I am. I want to say thanks to Catoscrazycally and Belladarling3 for helping my get through this. And to everyone who reads this thanks for reading and hope you enjoy!

-/Waysp123\\-

Chapter 9: Quidditch

Draco and I were getting along now without the awkwardness of the relationship. We headed up to the common room. A guy ran through the portrait hole and said,

"Delivery for Jay Potter!"

I walked over to him and he kneeled like a knight.

"Don't you think you're over playing this just a bit?" I asked.

"Well that's up to you. Now that you're, single anything is possible."

"Like the possibility me of rejecting you?" I smirked as I walked away. The common room lit up with laughter.

The nerdy guy walked over to his friends.

"And that's how you get a pretty girl to talk to you."

I sighed. Some people were really desperate. I walked over to my spot on the couch while everyone crowded around to see what I had got. I read the tag. 'To our favourite niece, hope this helps! From, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon.' I instantly knew what it was but I kept my mouth shut and unwrapped the present. Gasps went around the whole room. It was a Nimbus 2000.

"I'm going to have to confiscate that. First years aren't allowed a broom." Said Jake, the prefect.

Obviously, he wasn't caught up by Professor Snape or heard about it from everyone that Draco and I were the first First years on the team in a century. Jake walked out of the portrait hole and walked to Snape's office. Draco and I ran out shouting after him.

"Dude, you gotta believe us! Snape with just tell you the same thing!"

Jake kept on walking. He reached Snape's class and Draco and I sprinted down hallway.

"Professor Snape, I found a first year with a broom and I confi-"

"But Sir," I protested.

"Hush Jay."

Jake looked over at me and glared.

"As I was saying, I confiscated it and brought it here."

"I see, give it here." Snape held out his hand.

"Here you go Jay, you're going to need it at practice this afternoon." He handed me the broom as Jake opened his mouth in protest.

"But Sir, they broke sch-"

"Jake, I thought you would have heard by now but I guess not. Draco and Jay are on the Quidditch team."

"But Sir"

"No more buts. You should be congratulating them on their achievement."

"Ok." Jake mumbled.

Draco and I walked back to the common room with the Nimbus. I glanced at the clock. It read 3:55.

"We better get going Draco."

"Yeah, one second let me grab my broom."

He dashed up the stairs into his room and grabbed his broom and walked down next to me.

"Now you ready?" I asked.

"Now I'm ready." He answered.

We walked outside and met Marcus Flint on the field.

"So, I hear from McGonagall that you both know how to ride pretty well. Know you both need to know the how the game it played."

Draco and I groaned.

"Marcus, we're first years not idiots." I complained.

"Ok, well then see you at practice tomorrow."

"Wait first I want to test out the nimbus against the snitch."

"Alright." He released the snitch and out zoomed a little golden ball with wings."

I mounted my broom and kicked off. Draco flew up next to him along with Flint.

"I see it." I said as I rocketed towards the snitch. I reached out my hand and landed.

"Got it" I smirked.

"See you around." Flint said as we walked back into the castle.

"Well that was fun."

I heard the bell chime and looked at the time.

"Draco, it's five 'o clock! We're about to be late to dinner!" I said as I ran inside.

He caught up to me and we entered the Great Hall. I set my broom down beside the bench.

"Well we made the Quidditch team! First in a Century. My dad was the Gryffindor seeker so I know I won't screw up. Prepare to win the cup guys!"

The Slytherin table cheered while the other tables looked at us.

Once dinner was over I picked up my broom and headed out of the Great Hall when i noticed Draco wasn't walking with me. I headed back to the Hall and heard Draco scream.

"My broom's been stolen!"


	10. Chapter 10: Accusations and the Accused

Chapter 10: Accusations and the accused  
We walked up the stair cases to the Portrait hole.  
"Fire breath" I mumbled.  
"Draco! I know who stole your broom!"  
Everyone turned to look at Parkinson. As much as I hate her we need to figure out who stole Draco's Nimbus.  
"It was Jay!"  
"What the hell? I was with Draco the whole time how the bloody hell could I have stolen it?"  
"It's true." Said Brendon "She never once bent down to take/hide his broom. I should know, the guys and I were staring at her."  
"Well then how do you explain this?"  
Parkinson marched up to the girls dormitory and walked in. Every girl followed her in. She went over to my trunk and pulled out the Draco's broom.  
"Wait! But I never once left the table!"  
"If you're unaware dumbass this is a magic school, which means you probably used magic to get it!"  
"And just how did you know that it was in my trunk."  
"That's not important." Parkinson stuttered. "What matters is we caught you, the thief, and found Draco's broom. I'll go get Professor Snape." She marched down the stairs and out of the common room through the portrait hole.  
Draco walked up to me.  
"So it's true you stole my broom. Why?"  
"Draco I didn't steal your broom. You never saw me leave the bloody table!"  
"Like Parkinson said, This is a magic school.  
Parkinson walked back in.  
"Draco, Jay, Professor Snape wants to see you both in his office.  
We left the common room. 'I can't believe Draco's blaming me for this. So he still doesn't trust me. This is Parkinson's fault. She stole the broom and framed me.' I thought to myself as we arrived to the dungeon.  
"Parkinson tells me you stole Mr. Malfoy's broom. Is that true?"  
"No Sir, she was lying." I said.  
"She also told me she found his broom in your closet."  
"Sir, she is lying."  
"She also says you left the table with something in your hand."  
"I didn't leave the table Sir."  
"Jay, all signs point to you. You will not take part on the Quidditch team this year."  
"But Sir, isn't there some truth spell?"  
"Perhaps there is."  
*Draco's Pov*  
'Serves her right for stealing my broom. At least Parkinson found it for me. She's sort of starting to grow on me.' I thought.  
"Mr. Malfoy, go get Parkinson."  
"Yes, Sir."  
I walked out and up the many flights of stairs into the common room.  
"Parkinson, Snape wants you."  
"Ok." she replied back.  
"Let's go"  
We walked out and headed down the stairs.  
"So what does Professor Snape want?" she asked.  
"Oh nothing, just a truth spell. Should be easy."  
"He said It will tell us the truth, but all signs point to Jay. As much as I like her she stole my broom" I said as I opened the Dungeon door for Parkinson.  
"Ok, Parkinson, come here." Snape said.  
He got his wand out and pointed it at her.  
"Veritas" Snape muttered. "This should tell us if she's lying or not. Alright, Draco ask away since you are the accuser. You can only ask yes or no questions."  
"Do you know who stole my broom?"  
"Yes" she answered.  
"Is that person in this room?"  
"Yes."  
"Was it you?"  
"Yes."  
"Did you frame Jay for it?"  
"Yes."  
Draco turned to Snape.  
"Thank you Professor. "  
Snape nodded and took the spell off of Parkinson.  
"Parkinson, detention with me for a week."  
"Yes"  
I turned to Jay and stared talking.  
"Jay I-"  
"No, Draco, stop talking." She said as she walked out of the dungeon and up to the common area.  
After everyone had gone to bed, I came down from his dormitory and sat on the couch with Jay.  
"Jay I'm sorry I didn't believe you. It's just that I don't trust people that's all."  
"Really Draco, name one reason why you don't trust me?"  
I didn't answer. I had no response. Father always taught me never to let my guard down, but if I told her that then I'd screw this up even more.  
"That's what I thought. That's two strikes. Next strike you'll be hanging out Parkinson for the rest of the year."  
She walked up stairs into the girls dormitory and fell asleep leaving me all alone on the couch.  
"Damn it Draco." I said to myself. "You're such and idiot.


End file.
